1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of magnification. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of screen magnifiers. More particularly, the present invention is in the technical field of magnified screen covers. More specifically, the present invention is in the technical field of a magnified screen cover combined with a screen protector for electronic devices. The present invention provides a user with a transparent screen cover for an electronic devices screen that protects it from scratches, breakage, dirt and debris combined with offering diopter and/or magnification power ranges for viewing of underlying text and images just like a pair of reading glasses, bifocal/progressive leases or contact lenses.
With the advent of computer technology, electronic devices such as/but not limited to the smartphone, tablet computer and laptop computer, many individuals are having an increasingly difficult time reading the small text and objects up close on their electronic devices screen. These devices were designed for compactness so that they may be stored in a pocket, purse or backpack. The small size of most handheld electronic devices necessitates the use of very small screen displays. These digital displays which can be touchscreen oriented, facilitates the control of the electronic device by displaying text commands, icons, images and options to a user. People who cannot clearly see text, and objects upfront on their electronic devices screen without physically wearing prescription bifocal/progressive lenses, contact lenses, or reading glasses usually continue to struggle to see without some form of visual aid. These people with vision impediments either already have prescription bifocal/progressive lenses, contact lenses or they go to the bookstore/drug store to purchase reading glasses for their near sightedness and/or other visual handicaps. For the visually impaired, controlling and using electronic devices can be increasingly difficult, especially when using one hand to execute functions on their devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common visual aids include hard magnifying lenses, flexible magnifying sheets (page readers) and digital magnification devices. These visual aids are clunky, hard to maneuver, or would require the user to hold the portable device is one hand and the visual aid in the other, leaving the user less capable of actually controlling the device or conducting another simultaneous activity. A lightweight, unobtrusive screen magnification device is needed to assist users with the control, and magnification of portable handheld and wearable electronic devices.
The prior art contains a variety of cellphone covers that provide magnification of a screen or keypad. These devices have familiar design elements for the purpose of magnifying components of a smart phone; however they are not adapted for the task of providing a user with a customizable diopter and/or magnification power range all while protecting a display screen from scratches, breakage and debris.
Some cases use a different process for creating magnification such as Robinson, U.S. Patent application Publication. No. 2012/0243110, which describes being constructed of a thin transparent material such as plastic. The front surface of the device is formed in the shape of a Fresnel Lens having numerous concentric and annular sections. A user can adjust the power of the magnification by changing the offset distance between the lens and the display screen. The farther the lens is moved from the display screen, the larger the underlying image becomes, as seen through the lens. Robinson's case using a Fresnel Lens stipulates that in order to magnify in different strengths the user has to increase the distance between the lens and the display screen by users stacking components on to the frame of the electronic devices screen. Once the desired height is reached the magnified screen cover is installed on top of the stacked components. This approach is cumbersome, with increased magnification the lens and stack would grow taller in structure. In real world applications, Robinsons taller thicker multi-pieced magnified screen cover would be orthopedic looking and prone to come apart or not be installed as a semi-permanent or permanent solution. People around the world generally use Presnel lens page readers to provide magnification of print media such as newspapers, magazines, etc. The present invention, uses technology similar to contact lenses, progressive lenses and reading glasses in which we are putting a magnified cover protector on to the electronic devices screen in a semi-permanent/permanent installation. The present invention would offer customized diopters and magnification powers ranges built within the screen protector. This installation would be thin, compact and not noticeable, just like any available screen protector on the market except with the additional feature of being magnified to a specific strength for the personalization of the end user.
The prior art also contains screen magnifying devices that cover just the screen area on a smartphone, rather than housing a portion of the device. Bartone, U.S. Pat. No. 6,985,311 discloses a magnifying window for a flip-top cellphone. The window comprises a magnification film secured within a plastic frame. The frame is secured to the top of the cellphone by extendable arms. A user can extend the arras to position the magnification window at a desired distance away from the phone screen. When the phone is closed, the arms collapse to flatten the device against the cellphone. Another such device is disclosed by Shaffer, U.S. Pat No. 6,275,333. Shaffer contemplates a magnification window removably secured to a cellphone by a strap that wraps horizontally around the phone. The window has a slot on one side that is adapted to receive and retain a set of vertically stacked magnification slides. The slides may be inserted or removed to adjust magnification of objects on the phone screen. Neither the magnification, window nor the slides is directly secured to the screen of the phone. The devices of Bartone and Shaffer do not disclose an adhesive magnifier that protects a display screen from dirt and debris. The present invention provides a film/glass screen, that secures directly to the screen of a portable electronic device and therefore offers screen protection in addition to personalized magnification powers.
The devices disclosed by the prior art do not address the need for customizable diopter and/or magnification powers ranges as with the present invention all while also protecting the display screen from scratches, breakage, debris and may be used with a variety of display types. The device disclosed by Robinson uses a Fresnel lenses to magnify the screen of the electronic device, thus limiting the clarity of the viewing screen with its numerous concentric and annular sections. The Robinson device disclosed by the prior art has to be moved to adjust the power of the magnification by changing, the offset distance between the lens and the display screen or by stacking spacer components to achieve the proper magnification power level for the user. Stacking spacer components in between the electronic devices screen and the Fresnel lens could create a larger orthopedic look to a personal electronic device. Stacking spacers in between the screen, and the magnifying screen cover would also severely limit the user functional properties of most touch screen enabled electronic devices since the magnification screen would not be directly touching the screen surface of the electronic device. The present invention would be a whole transparent, thin screen protector and would come in a variety of diopter ranges and/or magnification powers built directly into the screen protector as to create a unique personalization to the end users of an electronic device. The present invention would not have to be moved or have spacers stacked to adjust magnification. Since the present invention would be installed directly onto the electronic devices screen, the touchscreen properties and functionality of the device would not be compromised. It substantially diverges in elements from the prior art, consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to the known types of electronic device screen accessories. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.